Of a Hawks eye and other stories
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: An Avenger collection of odds and ends coming from paper or phone, May make continuations on some chapters but this is mostly old work that I didn't really know what to do with.
1. Chapter 1

**Of a Hawks eye and other stories**

**A/N: Just a bunch of unfinished random Avengers stories ^_^ I didn't know what to do with them so Here they are lol**

* * *

Being called into work as an avenger was one of those things that was just crazy. They had to gather the best of the best and yet we were all misfits really...Me and widow had worked for them for shield long enough after all so it was so odd that they picked us, it wasn't odd that they picked Tony or bruce not really, both were smart as hell and when the fighting got bad both could and would beat their opponents. When Thor came to us, despite being from a different 'realm' as he put it we knew that he wasn't going to stop till the enemy had been stopped... Even his 'adopted' brother, he wanted him to stop what he was doing to the extent that he would fight Loki himself, of course that didn't turn out nearly as well as it should have since Loki stabbed him.. It had been an odd fight, I mean fighting with and then against Loki was one thing but the power of his staff what it had done to me when he touched me with that staff of his. It was something I will never forget...

**Twenty six days after Tesseract recovery**

"So their sending him back to us? For what reason? Surly they can handle anyone who attacks them!"

Tony sounds a little pissed off, what was he talking about? I walk into the room and find that I was the last to arrive. Now that was different, not that it should have come as a suprise, they were still very hesitant around me. I was still very hesitant about myself as well after all...that and I had been avoiding reflective surfaces...


	2. Chapter 2

**Of a Hawks eye and other stories**

**A/N: Just a bunch of unfinished random Avengers stories ^_^ I didn't know what to do with them so Here they are lol**

**Loki and Thor, not brothers right, wrong! lol**

**Also I don't own avengers or I'd be really rich ^_^**

* * *

Thor seemed happy to see the waif like woman, they hugged as if they knew each other for years. She glanced at us...The avengers, and myself.

"Chains? Really was that necessary?"

With a wave of her hand my chains and gag disappeared. The Avengers froze up, even my bro- not brother!

"Sister! Why did you take his chains!"

Sister? I was not aware we had one... or was it just an expression of endearment?

"Thor?"

He turned to the Avengers;

"I have an adopted brother and a half sister."

I was 'adopted' so she was half our...his sister;

"And I shall have no brother of mine in chains, don't worry however magic other than my own will not work here."

No brother of hers? I wasn't related to her or Thor;

"I'm not your brother."

she laughed, laughed! of all the injustices that had been bestowed upon me this was one I hadn't had in a long time. I growled before I could stop myself;

"Oh you think you are alone with out sib, but your wrong. son of Laufey...son of Frigga."

What? What the hell was she talking about? How could I have the same mother as Thor and yet not the same father? It didn't make any sense, I was 'adopted' into the family... illegitimate as it was since I held no family ties to Thor...

"What do you mean by that sister? I though I was not related to him?"

She smiled lightly;

"Oh you are, he's your half sib like me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Of a Hawks eye and other stories**

**A/N: Just a bunch of unfinished random Avengers stories ^_^ I didn't know what to do with them so Here they are lol**

* * *

The dark haired woman flited through the dancing crowd a smile like the cheshires on her face, her waist length hair swishing with every turn and dip even if it was in a loose tie. One partner then another and another, she was rather like a honey bee the way she moved between them, going from flower to flower no matter what color or size. In this case gender too.

Pepper seemed a little startled as the woman the avengers had been waiting for spun her away from Tony who had been half paying attention since he'd been talking to Natasha who was dancing with Clint, I was rather glad to be up in the smaller second floor that held a table or two and some standing room, Clint had wanted to be up here but well the others thought he would be a better dance partner for Natasha then me.

Tony got a look on his face that usually meant that he was going to explode into a rage, Had the woman said something to him? The big guy grumbled a little as I lost track of the woman. Maybe steve had an eye on her?

"She's beautiful isn't she? Yasha I mean."

I froze, I knew that voice;

"When did you escape asgard Loki."

He snorted lightly and leaned against the railing backwards. His eyes periced me, I had chose to stay away from him and yet he played me and the big guy, why was it that those with a talented toung were also known as the trouble makers?

"Not long, Thor will be round soon enough."

I smiled, of course he would. With both Loki and Yasha was it? Here on earth Thor would show, Yasha was an asgard apparently. Or at least that was what shild intel thought she was, she could have been something else that had used the bifrost...only how long had she been here on earth to begin with?

"Don't you get tired of running?"

He nodded and turned to look down at the floor, but not at Yasha. Was he looking for clint who would have been at this very spot? Clint had told me to sit at this table after all. Loki frowned a little, was it because Natasha had her arms around clint?

"Always. I however had reasons to return to midgard. Yasha and I have met before and I wanted to talk to her agian."

Then it was true she was from asgard, I wondered what they had talked about before, was it about magic? Was yasha also a mage then?

"Thor will mentioned it when he comes, or at least I hope he's smart enough by now to think these things through, but she was brought before Odin to be punished for sins, we had thought at the time she had commited them but it turned out her mother had, she fought against it...Her magic pushing even Odin back. She was powerful, increadably so, that she might have even challenged him, but she exscaped... She would rather stay out of conflict, not a bringer of it."

Yasha twirled and moved to the beat before she froze. As if the world had stopped for her...a puppet without the puppet master, next I knew she was heading to the tables and ploping down in front of steve with a look that could only be described as intense;

"She is a rather intresting creature, I suspect the ice in him attracted her."

I looked at him, his eyes were misted over a bit. How did he know about Steves rather unquie brush with death and ice? I don't think anyone mentioned it to him, or had Thor? Why would ice attract her spacifily any how?

"She's Joutan?"

He nodded and confirmed the wild guess;

"Half actually, I found out well after fath-odin did. But she's half asgard as well."

They would have a lot in common then, being between two worlds. Had it been hidden from her too or had she known all her life unlike Loki?

"How long have you known her?"

He shook his head;

"I thought she was dead. She'd run from punishment and normaly those people are hunted down and killed sooner or later, usually sooner."

His shirt crinkled as he twisted, what caught his attentions? I turned and spotted clint;

"Ah my bird."

Clint froze at the words, I frowned. Did Loki really need to set him off?

"I'm not your bird Loki."

He nodded but clint brislted at the motion, what was going on here? This was more then just the control and killing that had made these two.

"Targets on the move with Steve."

I turned to the table and sure enough Yasha and Steve were walking towards the doors.

"Well this will prove to be intresting, I wonder if she'll seduce him?"

Loki laughed;

"Oh it will be, she's good. So good that she won't have too, But she dosen't have heart so you don't know what she'll do."

Clint lauched himself forward, I grabbed at him but he still growled in Loki's face;

"Your sick!"

It came out like a hiss of a defencive cat, the big guy growled at the tention in the air;

"Clint! Calm down!"

He trembled like a leaf in a high wind, he wanted Loki dead for what he'd done. But what loki had done was still up for debate, clint wouldn't mention his time with the god...not completely anyway, if I was right there was more to them...more pain that Clint wouldn't tell us about, had Loki seduced him? The way he had twitched when we had spoken of Yasha seducing Steve...

* * *

**Steve's POV**

The moment she sat at my table I knew tonight wouldn't turn out the way we had planned;

"I can feel the ice surrounding your heart...time for you didn't heal the hurts and only added them."

I shivered at the rich voice, how had she known that? If it hadn't been for the serum...then again I wouldn't have saved so many, wouldn't have stopped true evil. What did it matter if it hurt me in the end? As long as the united states still stood?

"Sorry madam, I don't know what your talking about."

She laughed;

"Call me Yasha Mr. Ro-"

I cut her off;

"Steve."

I wanted to kick myself, thanks Tony for being around me and getting me into habits that were just rude! Another smile from her, thank hevens it didn't upset her.

"Alright Steve, I know that you fought in a war...the second world war and ended up frozen in the ice for seventy years, I know you joined the Avengers initive and worked with a unique group of people to stop Prince Loki from helping an ailen group from taking over. I know that all of this has been very hard and in some ways easy, Ice takes only what it can but will easily give it back."

She set her hand on the table and then pulled it back, a ice rose sat neatly on the table where her hand had been. So she could do magic, this would make her harder to deal with if we did in fact have to deal with her.

"I come from a world where there is nothing but the ice, it is called Joutenhilm. I am sure Prince Thor told you what Prince Loki tried to do there?"

Loki had tried to destroy joutenhilm because he himself was jouten and no one had told him, not till he was too old not to think himself a monster...and then Odin fell ill sticking Loki on the throne, the last place he wanted to be and as the one holding the throne he chose to atively seek out those who would harm his home...would harm asgard.

"Yes, Thor did mention it breifly."

She nodded and smiled as a drink came her way, she talked to the waiter for a moment and then handed the man a hundred dollar bill, he waltzed off and she took a sip of her drink;

"I'm sorry, I often come here as you well know. The men here seem to think they have a chance, which they don't of course but you never know what you'll meet at a club."

She smirked at me and took another sip, was she hinting somthing here? I sighed, why was it that I ended up with the strange assignments?

"Anyway, you are to find out why I am here yes?"

I nodded, it wouldn't do any good to lie to the woman;

"I am an asgard who no longer wanted to be...a joutan who wouldn't be accepted. I 'm half and half...I didn't belong, about as much as I don't here but people don't know so it dosen't hurt them. I only wanted freedom."

If that was true why had she attacked a facility? Let alone a shild facility?

"You attacked a building."

She laughed;

"Yes, but I didn't kill or try to hurt anyone. In fact they attacked me when they relized someone was in their compound."

Oh really? Now we hadn't been told that, of course that could be a ruse. She could be any number of things really... If she was a mage like Loki then we could have a fight on our hands.

"I wasn't informed of that, we did have some people wounded though."

She frowned;

"I thought I hadn't hurt any one..."

It seemed like she truly hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, but then why had she hurt them?

"Please you have to believe me that I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Funny how easy it was for me to believe her, she could have been lieing from between her teeth. Then again the truth was a much stranger creature and often sounded like a lie, either way should could be a serpent in lions clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of a Hawks eye and other stories**

**A/N: Just a bunch of unfinished random Avengers stories ^_^ I didn't know what to do with them so Here they are lol**

**This was off of my phone when I was really bored lol**

* * *

She grinned at me, why had she put herself in such danger? If the arrows hadn't been blunted I could have really hurt her and yet she grinned like cheshire;

"You could have been hurt!"

She shook her head;

"That's k hawk, it's not like we haven't shot each other."

Had we?

"What do you mean? We've shot each other?"

She came closer and whispered;

"We shot each other five years ago in france."

oh god she was the one who almost shot me in the heart with an acid green arrow.

"You!"

Her lips smashed onto mind, she tasted like strawberry lip gloss and strong coffee. She lapped away and my arms wrapped around her neck, this was too much... She was beautiful and tasted good but we'd shot each other near the heart,it had been a long time since id had this kind of fun;

"Princesses don't stab him please."

We broke and looked to the voice, a man who looked rather much like loki which bothered me a bit;

'I didn't want to stab him prince tilem, we fought once. I would rather be friends."

The man tutted;

'I would rather not share you."

Share her? did that mean they were fucking? And what was this whole prince thing?

"Hawkeye this is the Jotun prince, Prince tilem."

A real prince...Jotunhime was the place which loki tried to destroy. I shivered, loki the one person I didn't want to deal with. Thank god he was back in Asgard.

"You are the one my brother used are you not?"

His brother? what was he talking about?

'tilem is the older brother of loki."

He meant... I nodded, not like I wanted to admit it. Tilem gave me a look of curiosity.

"Did my brother use you?"

Use me? Like control me or did he mean something else?

"Did he try to have relations with you?"

Sex? Jesus, had he tried? The touches...the half smiles on his face.

"No, no nothing like that."

They frowned; Tilem stepped forward, his thin hand touched my jaw, an icy feeling jolted across my body, his eyes turned red for a moment;

"He makes you unconformable?"

I nodded, his face was only inches away;

"Tilem, he's going to stab you."

He looked down my knife pointed towards hs stomach. I didn't like him being this close to me, unlike with loki I got the feeling of coldness. Loki felt like a cool sea breeze, tilem felt like the arctic.

"I mean no harm unlike my baby brother."

He could say that maybe because the staffs power I had felt alright with loki this close.

"My prince saved me two years ago."

And we had shot each other five years ago. A lot had changed in those years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of a Hawks eye and other stories**

**A/N: Just a bunch of unfinished random Avengers stories ^_^ I didn't know what to do with them so Here they are lol**

**This was also off of my phone when I was really bored lol**

* * *

His thin hand slid against my jaw and held it, his fingers lide shards of ice against my neck and behind my eyes turned red and I felt a presence in my mind, the instance that loki came to my bed. I had laid there and let it happen. Tilem pressed his lips to mine. The feeling was similar to drinking whiskey, a burning feeling but it was like ice.

"My brother, he took you when you were under his scepter's power."

What was he getting at?

"Allow us to show you what pleasure is without pain."

Loki hadn't hurt me that time or the others. He was good to me. Prepared me, gave me pleasure in so many ways.

"He never hurt me."

Tilem blinked at the comment;

"He was good to you? He only does that with those he likes."

Likes? He liked me? Why did it matter? He was a mad god after all.

"What my brother wants, he gets unless you are strong enough to tell him no."

Really? He was not bad looking at least;

"I don't know if I can."

* * *

Loki looked at us, a snarl on his lips'

"How dare you touch him!"

Tilem looked surprised by the ferocity on Loki's face. I shivered at the way the room cooled, as if some one had opened the window to a brisk winter wind.

"You claim?"

Claim? No one could do that! I wouldn't be a pet, a cheap thrill. I was my own person.

"No, yes...Damn you Tilem!"

He was angry and yet he was so confused. He didn't know what to think.

"Claim him and I won't touch."

He couldn't!

"I have a mind you know and I don't want either of you to claim me!"

Loki snarled this time and leapt at us, his fist landed next to my head;

"YOu won't allow it? You have allowed both of us to tame you!"

I blushed, he was between my legs and the last time he had been... I was only in my boxers this time too.

"You coupled with me more than once!"

Tilem growled and moved a bit closer;

"Yet he was under your control!"

Loki hissed and glanced at his brother.

"That staff doesn't control. It gives neutrality!"

So I could have followed him without it?

"Yet you didn't believe he wanted you!"

Had he?

"I don't, I don't want to."

Loki and Tilem gave me a rather blank look;

"And yet you laid with both of us."

Sure I had, sex was something to bargain with, something I could give.

"It didn't mean anything. Why would you care?"

Loki sighed;

"This is what I mean, he doesn't understand what has been done to him."

Done to me? What were they talking about?

"Clint...When you or any mortal for that matter, sleep with us, we lay claim because for us sex binds our energies together, my magic became our magic.. Tilems ice became yours as well."

So I could use their powers now just because I slept with them? How crazy was that?

"You however can only use so much of my magic and his ice, you haven't been trained in or born with either."

TIlem nodded and flopped onto his side, Loki chose to be a little more graceful as he lay on my other side a moment after Tilem.

"In other words you belong to us and we to you."

so it was a level playing field... But I would have to at some point chose right? Or could I continue whatever this was with both of them?

"We are meant to be, if our powers have transferred as they have."


	6. Chapter 6

**Of a Hawks eye and other stories**

**A/N: Just a bunch of unfinished random Avengers stories ^_^ I didn't know what to do with them so Here they are lol**

**Something that I found and wondered when the hell I wrote it ^_^;**

* * *

The young woman looked a little surprised by our appearance, she was lithe and graceful looking...almost as if a strong wind would send her flying off into the sky. The man with her was the exact opposite, he was built like a tank;

"Everyone this is Bullhorn and Gos."

Bullhorn, the guy then but Gos? Like gossamer or something?

"ahh don't look so down that he introduced you as Gos. least he didn't slip and call you a chick-ling again."

She frowned;

"Whatever you say bull."

She sat down on the couch and picked up a rag and a bow! She was cleaning her stuff then;

"GosHawk don't get that way with me, I just thought it would be less confusing since there are now two hawks in the room."

She didn't say anything for a while;

"It's fine really."

And she picked up her quiver and left the room. Well that was interesting, a hawk herself huh?

"Uhh, well you all would probably like to get settled in, tomorrow I'll brief you, but for now get some rest."

And the agent was off. Bull flicked on the tv and tony went to sit, tasha and bruce wandered off and thor another direction. Steve looked a little bewildered, I felt bad for leaving him but I wanted to check the range.

* * *

I wasn't surprised really when I saw Goshawk at the range firing at targets, she looked like her mind was wandering and yet her aim was impeccable. I don't know if I could even attempt that.

"Either go away or come up and practice."

She fired again. Twang, the arrow slid easily through the air and slammed into her target dead center. She'd been at this for years considering how fast the target had been moving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of a Hawks eye and other stories**

**A/N: Just a bunch of unfinished random Avengers stories ^_^ I didn't know what to do with them so Here they are lol**

**Another take- on chapter three that I found, I only put what was different in this lol so the talk with steve is different lolz**

* * *

The moment she sat at my table I knew tonight wouldn't turn out the way we had planned;

"I can feel the ice surrounding your heart...time for you didn't heal the hurts and only added them."

I shivered at the rich voice, how had she known that? If it hadn't been for the serum...then again I wouldn't have saved so many, wouldn't have stopped true evil. What did it matter if it hurt me in the end? As long as the united states still stood?

"Sorry madam, I don't know what your talking about."

She laughed;

"Call me Yasha Mr. Ro-"

I cut her off;

"Steve."

I wanted to kick myself, thanks Tony for being around me and getting me into habits that were just rude! Another smile from her, thank heavens it didn't upset her.

"Alright Steve, I know that you fought in a war...the second world war and ended up frozen in the ice for seventy years, I know you joined the Avengers inietive and worked with a unique group of people to stop Prince Loki from helping an alien group from taking over. I know that all of this has been very hard and in some ways easy, Ice takes only what it can but will easily give it back."

She set her hand on the table and then pulled it back, a ice rose sat neatly on the table where her hand had been. So she could do magic, this would make her harder to deal with if we did in fact have to deal with her.

"I come from a world where there is nothing but the ice, it is called Joutenhilm. I am sure Prince Thor told you what Prince Loki tried to do there?"

Loki had tried to destroy joutenhilm because he himself was jouten and no one had told him, not till he was too old not to think himself a monster...and then Odin fell ill sticking Loki on the throne, the last place he wanted to be and as the one holding the throne he chose to actively seek out those who would harm his home...would harm Asgard.

"Yes, Thor did mention it briefly."

She nodded and smiled as a drink came her way, she talked to the waiter for a moment and then handed the man a hundred dollar bill, he waltzed off and she took a sip of her drink;

"I'm sorry, I often come here as you well know. The men here seem to think they have a chance, which they don't of course but you never know what you'll meet at a club."

She smirked at me and took another sip, was she hinting something here? I sighed, why was it that I ended up with the strange assignments?

"Anyway, you are to find out why I am here yes?"

I nodded, it wouldn't do any good to lie to the woman;

"I am an Asgard who no longer wanted to be...a joutan who wouldn't be accepted. I 'm half and half...I didn't belong, about as much as I don't here but people don't know so it doesn't hurt them. I only wanted freedom."

If that was true why had she attacked a facility? Let alone a shield facility?

"You attacked a building."

She laughed;

"Yes, but I didn't kill or try to hurt anyone. In fact they attacked me when they realized someone was in their compound."

Oh really? Now we hadn't been told that, of course that could be a ruse. She could be any number of things really... If she was a mage like Loki then we could have a fight on our hands.

"I wasn't informed of that, we did have some people wounded though."

She frowned;

"I thought I hadn't hurt any one..."

It seemed like she truly hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, but then why had she hurt them?

"Please you have to believe me that I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Funny how easy it was for me to believe her, she could have been lieing from between her teeth. Then again the truth was a much stranger creature and often sounded like a lie, either way should could be a serpent in lions clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of a Hawks eye and other stories**

**A/N: Just a bunch of unfinished random Avengers stories ^_^ I didn't know what to do with them so Here they are lol**

**This must have been the first version of under the azure lol**

* * *

A wide grin told me that this woman was not afraid of me;

"Yasha, this is Loki."

I snorted at the mortal man whom dared defy me-Ironman, nothing more than a mortal man in a suit of armor.

"Loki, may I help you heal your wounds?"

Usually people man handled me when they wanted to heal me, and even then they didn't really want to heal my wounds.

"Do what you wish, I doubt you would help me much mortal."

Amber and jade eyes locked onto my face;

"Mortals don't normally have my eyes or the magic that made my eyes this way...mortals don't live for seventy years and only look like they aged a day."

An immortal then, I wondered how this mortal had achived immortality.

"Tony will you scoot?"

He walked out of the room, how had she gotten the brash mortal to listen to her?

"Ok, lets get you healed up!"

* * *

I grimaced as she helped me down the stairs, both of us needed food after using as much magic as we had today. I could smell meat and somthing wholly Midgaurdin floating out of where ever the kitchen was. Had Ironman...'tony' as yasha had called him made food? Getting to the kitchen yasha helped me into a chair before finding her way to her own chair;

"Praise ye mortal soul."

Tony turned and laughed at her comment. He brought over some plates and placed them before us, meat, rice, and some greens with sauce...hm, this looked rather good. At least I knew they wouldn't posion me on purpouse.

"His color looks better."

'Tony' said after we had started to eat, did it really matter to him that I was looking better?

"I think you've just confused him, Loki in this world it dosn't matter always if you were enemy or not, we heal when we see the need to heal. You can fight one day and help the next."

Such complexites from such a lowly race.

"But why?"

It was Tony who answered me.

"Because it's what we do. We might not get along at first but we form new allices all the time with people who had once been an enemy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Of a Hawks eye and other stories**

**A/N: Just a bunch of unfinished random Avengers stories ^_^ I didn't know what to do with them so Here they are lol**

* * *

Bruce couldn't believe it by the look on his face, and I really couldn't either;

"Hide syndrome?"

The woman laughed;

"No Hyde syndrome... Like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. We change while under duress just like Bruce dose, some of us physically like him and others not so much. I for instance only change eye color, my brown turns red, that and the room temperature tends to drop."

Bruce shook his head;

"There's nothing off about my blood or DNA."

She smiled lightly and stood from the chair she'd been sitting in.

"It's not well known in the scientific community, even less understood. It's real, its what's been keeping me alive for over a hundred years now."

Over a hundred? My god how the hell had they gotten this syndrome and have no one notice them not aging and why was Bruce still aging?

"I don't believe you."

She bowed her head;

"I know, but I won't lie to you. I have hidden from my family far too long, your all I got left."

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose before placing his glasses back on.

"And I can't trust you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Of a Hawks eye and other stories**

**A/N: was re watching movies like the incredible hulk and iron man 2 lol I love the avengers Banner who's played by ****Mark Ruffalo** who I think is a better Banner than Edward Norton, thank god for Mark Ruffalo, he's awesome ^_^ + can't say anything bad about Robert Downey Jr. he did play a remarkable Tony Stark and a great job as Sherlock ^_^

* * *

Wide brown eyes met my own surprise. I thought I had locked that door, what the heck?

"Tony? What are you doing?"

I looked down at the machinery I was messing around with, how could I get out of this without him hulking out on me?

"Nothing?"

He frowned but didn't say anything... I couldn't help my big fat mouth from opening;

"What are you doing down here anyway?"

He turned red, and wrung his hands. A nervous jester if I ever saw one, and he did wring his hands quite often could he be up to this late at night?

"Checking on you."

I blinked, really? Well well, I wonder if Fury got him to do this. If any one could convince the man to do something it would be Fury, but why watch me? Did they know what I was up to?

"Well you've checked on me, I'm still alive."

He sighed;

"Tony what are you building in secret down here? The others are nervous."

Nervous of me squirreling myself away like I normally did? Why would they even care?

"I'm not doing anything I don't normally do, I don't understand why anyone should be nervous."

Bruce looked on the verge of a revelation, but a revelation of what?

"Your up to something that Shield won't like aren't you, you're trying to figure out something and you don't want to share."

I nodded, might as well pay the piper.

"It has to do with our last encounter with Loki."


	11. Chapter 11

"Well I expect this won't quite go to plan."

The man had almond-shaped eyes the color of dark coffee . His straight, red hair kind of reminded me of a rocky outcropping, even more so considering how tall he was and that his over muscled build seemed like the boulders, His skin was cream-colored and was littered with scars. He wiped his hands down his jeans and grinned at us;

"Abrozij be nice, I don't think they know what you're talking about."

The woman was the exact opposite of this Abrozij, she seemed tense where he seemed relaxed, her deep-set green eyes reminded them rather much like two chunks of jade. Her wavy, soot-black hair was neck-length, a little crooked as if the person cutting her hair had to rush and hadn't had time to fix it just yet. It wasn't a terrible look really, some might think it was a fashion statement or something. She rearranged her skirt as she sat back down;

"So what are you talking about if we don't know?"

Tony...I wanted to roll my eyes, I had spent a good amount of time with him so I guess I should have been use to it;

"What I mean is that there are two people in this building that are like your Mr. Banner. They have Hyde syndrome."

Hyde syndrome? That was a new name, I wonder why no one else ever referred to the big guy as hyde?

"Hyde syndrome?"

she smirked at us;

"There are two like the Hulk, Jormungand and Nidhogg. Abrozij is Jormungand and I'm Emma the flip side to Nidhogg."


	12. Chapter 12

Me and my random mind, just a little short from my sleep deprived mind lol

* * *

"Your up early."

I started at the voice so close to me, I swore no one was in the kitchen and yet here was Emma... Emma a young woman who shouldn't have been so trapped by what she coined Hyde syndrome.

"So are you."

She smiled from behind her coffee cup;

"Want some Joe doctor?"

I nodded and felt the corners of my mouth twitch, She did have a rather interesting speech pattern after all. She handed me a cup and we sat at the table;

"I was going to make some bacon, eggs, and pancakes."

Was she fishing for help?

"Would you like that or something else?"

I blinked well, it had been awhile since I'd had pancakes in the actual morning...

"No, that's fine."

She nodded and began to gather every thing she needed for her to cook, she babbled about all sorts of things as I watched her cook;

"God why are you so awake Emma?"

Emma turned and faced Kowalski, a bright smile on her face;

"Well Abrozij I actually go to sleep before four in the morning."

He grumbled and chose a seat;

"Yea yea, shut up and feed me woman."

They both burst into laughter;

"So, What do you do Mr. Banner? I didn't quite hear last night."

I frowned;

"Well I'm a physicist."

Emma hummed;

"Yea but what dose that mean?"

Emma giggled and answered before my mind could wrap around the fact he didn't know;

"A physicist Abrozij, is a scientist who does research in physics. from sub-atomic particles of which all ordinary matter is made, what we call particle physics to the behavior of the material universe as a whole what we know as cosmology."

He still looked a little lost;

"How do you know this kind of shit? Your the most forgetful person I know."

Her frown was rather adorable;

"Well, I wanted to be a Physicist...but my math skills. Well lets just say that I just don't have it in me."

And this was how I spent my mornings for the next few weeks, Funny how close the three of us got in such a short amount of time.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's so short, I didn't know what to do for a continuation so I just posted it lol it's only a hundred and six words T_T

Emma/Nidhogg plot

* * *

"Miss? Miss you can't just-"

Her fist flew out and caught the man in the jaw, He staggered and bent away. She grabbed at the chains that bound me to the table;

"Lets blow this Popsicle stand."

She wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders and she began to help me out of the building; I hated the drugs running through my veins since I couldn't properly walk let alone stand, I would get in her way.

"Just leave me, go...before your caught."

She shook her head;

"I can't leave you here...Nidhogg can't leave the big guy behind either."


	14. Chapter 14

The man had almond-shaped eyes the color of dark coffee. His straight, red hair kind of reminded me of a rocky outcropping, even more so considering how tall he was and that his over muscled build seemed like the boulders, His skin was cream-colored and was littered with scars. He wiped his hands down his jeans and grinned at us;

"Abrozij Kowalski, Nice to meet all of you."

He wasn't quite what we expected of course, how would you tell by a name what someone would look like?

"So what did this facility of yours want with the big guy?"

I hated it when Tony called me that;

"Well blood for starters."

It was then that I noticed someone in the door way...The woman was the exact opposite of Mr. Kowalski. She seemed tense where he seemed relaxed, her deep-set green eyes reminded me rather much like two jade cups I had seen in Asia; her wavy, soot-black hair was neck-length, a little crooked as if the person cutting her hair had to rush and hadn't had time to fix it just yet. It wasn't a terrible look really; some might think it was a fashion statement or something. She was wearing a loose fitting, off the shoulder peasant blouse and a billowy skirt that just brushed against her ankles. She was bare footed;

"We are hoping that his blood will give us a way to cure not only him but others with Hyde syndrome."

Tony and the others seemed surprised that someone else was in the room, why hadn't they noticed her? I had after all.

"Hyde syndrome?"

She nodded and brushed some hair out of her eyes;

"Hyde syndrome is a- experiment end. Each person injected with what they thought would be The Super Soldier _Serum...ended up with _Hyde syndrome, They began a new project..."

She walked closer to us, her eyes seemed far away;

"Project Jekyll. It was to find a way to control what had happened to the test subjects from the previous project- a way to make monsters into soldiers."

Every one tensed near me, monsters into soldiers...hm.

"If we have a sample of Mr. Banner's blood than we might be able to find a cure not just for him, but for the remaining afflicted. We might be able to give them normal life's."

Kowalski shuffled a bit and the woman smiled at him, going to his side she placed a hand on his arm;

"Do you have your heart monitor on?"

She nodded;

"Don't leave my apartment without it do I?"

Heart Monitor?

"What do you have a weak heart?"

I frowned, Tony should have realized the only reason she would be talking about it so passionately, was that she was one of the afflicted.

She laughed at the comment;

"Oh no, I'm keeping a tab on my heart rate because if I don't something very similar to what happens to Mr. Banner will happen to me."

I nodded;

"I can give you a sample."

She nodded;

"And the price?"

I smiled humorlessly;

"A sample of yours."

She chuckled;

"As you wish."


	15. Chapter 15

All Hallows

I wrote this on Halloween lol I had to fix it before posting T_T

New york is under attack once more and the avengers are trying to stop the destruction.

* * *

The little girl looked up at me from the rubble, tears streaking her makeup;

"Help me up please."

Her words sounded a little impeded, I made my way down carefully not wanting to harm her or myself;

"What's your name?"

A distraction if ever one;

"ValdÍs."

I nodded;

"I'm Clint."

She gave me a watery smile, full of fangs. That threw me off, she seemed to notice and yanked at one of the sharp points, it came away. She tugged the other and gave me another smile;

"Fake fangs, mommy said it would be fun to scare people."

I nodded;

"Well as soon as we get out of here I'll take you to her."

She frowned before popping the fangs back in;

"I can't, one of the...the aliens killed her."

She was rather blunt about it and I didn't really have anything to say about that. I shifted and she stood, holding her arms out I scooped her up. How old was she?

"How many Halloweens have you had?"

She gave me that toothy grin again;

"This is my sixth, it's my sixth birthday today too."

Born on Halloween, how about that.

"How much candy have you got?"

She smiled;

"Mommy said I have over a hundred, but I think its closer to eighty."

for a six year old she seemed to have grasped her numbers rather well. I shifted her so I could pull out my bow, it would be safer if I had a line out. she giggled as I had her cling to me like a spider monkey and fired my arrow. Putting the bow back on my belt I scampered up the side of the crater as best I could with a six year old in my arms. Nat noticed me and provided cover fire, now where to put this little girl so that she wouldn't get hurt?

"Alien."

Valdis chimed; I turned only to come face to face with the brute. I had no way to attack with valdis on my hip like she was. Valdis muttered something and next I knew the alien was frozen stiff. Had she just done magic?

"Please put me down, I can protect myself."

I was so shocked that I set her down;

"Now lets see; of ice and air aid me now golems of Jötunheimr."

Three beings of ice formed and began an all out attack on the aliens who seemed to notice that now we were on a more even footing;

"Do you like high places?"

I blinked and looked down at Valdis;

"Normally that's where I'm firing from."

She nodded;

"You might want to lead the way so we both can fight better."

* * *

Valdis smiled at Tony who was making funny faces at her; Thor was giving her strange looks as if her presence confused him;

"Valdis how did you make your way to midguard?"

She smiled at him and shook her head;

"Mother thought it would be nice to celebrate a MidGuardian holiday, I guess those beast knew this and used it to their advantage."

What was she talking about? What was Thor talking about?

"Valdis will you show them your true self?"

She nodded to Thor's request, icy blue skin began to over take the pale pink, her eyes turned from blue to red, but her black hair stayed.

"Every one I would like to introduce the princess of Jötunheimr Valdis daughter of Laufey and Farbauti."

I had found a Princess? well damn who would have thought this little girl was a princess! Her skin changed back and she smiled at us;

"Son of Odin, how fare's our brother?"

He twitched and she flinched back;

"Our?"

She gave him what I would describe as a wary smile;

"Loki shares blood with me but was raised with you...dose this not make him our brother?"

Thor seemed thoughtful as shock coursed it way through my veins, this pretty little girl was Loki's little sister? She was sweet though! After the battle was done we had been walking downstairs she had shared some of her candy with me. Not that I often ate candy but I thought it would be a little rude to not accept it...

"Clint? Dose it bother you that I am related to Loki?"

I frowned, it wasn't as if she had hurt me...it was Loki who had done that;

"No Valdis...I like you, it's just your brother wasn't very nice."

She giggled;

"No, I guess he wasn't. But to be fair he was under some one else's control."

He was under...no, no that couldn't be he couldn't have been under someone else's control!

"Clint please, let me show you!"

Both her hands clapped onto my hands and the world seemed to freeze, everyone was reaching out to Valdis but froze where they stood, only Thor didn't... he knew she wouldn't harm me I guess.

"Lords of time show me the path

Allow me to guide the misguided

help me understand a time before!"

and the world turned black everyone fading from sight, it felt as if we were moving very fast though something thick, like water or something. Next I knew we were somewhere that wasn't home... Loki lay tied to a rack, screaming at the top of his lungs by the look of it and a purple dude stood over him, what the hell? The man spoke but I didn't hear words;

"Ah shoot, that happens sometimes...I don't quite get the spell right."

But it proved that Loki was tortured at least; Those who are tortured and broken do follow orders and as Loki had hidden the fact of the abuse.

The world spun away and we were back, she had known that was all I needed to know, to see.

"What the hell?"

Natasha was shaking her head like a dog dose when it gets water in it's ears...though I would never tell her that, I value my life. Thor looked at us with a glimmer in his eyes like he knew what had just happened. What I had just seen. Everyone else seemed a little surprised but unharmed;

"Now you understand?"

I nodded;

"He's still a jerk."

She laughed brightly;

"Well I can't deny that... um Son of Odin will you take me home?"

He nodded and took a step forward;

"Thank you...and Thank you Clint for helping me."


End file.
